


Crazy for you

by Lenneinfachn



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Miranda and Michelle are both divorced in this one, No Angst, Prepare to be frustrated by the slow burn, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, When will these idiots finally kiss, switching between perspectives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenneinfachn/pseuds/Lenneinfachn
Summary: Ever since the concept of Madam Spellman invaded the internet, Miranda Otto and Michelle Gomez had fuelled the fire even more with a little help of provocative pictures or suggestive comments on their Instagram accounts. Seeing their fans freak out over their interactions resulted in a deep friendship between the two women. Spending more and more time with each other turned out to be a great way to relieve some stress along with their busy schedule and provide a distraction to relax in each other's company. What Miranda and Michelle didn't plan, though, was to hopelessly fall in love with each other along the way.
Relationships: Michelle Gomez/Miranda Otto, Miranda Otto/Michelle Gomez, Mirelle
Comments: 68
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dearqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearqueen/gifts).



> Hello there!  
> I've been having this idea in my mind for months now and have been writing on this story ever since. Now, I know that shipping actors isn't conventional, but I define my work as artistic freedom. If it's not your kind of thing, you don't have to read it. I also wanted to add that I'm not a native speaker - so if you stumble across some weird expression you wouldn't typically use, please bear with me. I do have this whole thing ready, it's 76 pages long on my Word document. So brace yourselves, you're in for a long ride. If I don't update on a chapter within a few days, it might be due to sardistic reasons muhahaha. You'll never know. ;)  
> Comments are always appreciated, I'd be really interested in hearing what you think!  
> Enough from me now, enjoy this first chapter. Cheers!  
> P.S. I gift this chapter (or whole work for that matter) to Dearqueen - her fic on this ship has inspired me to go through with this. Girl, even though I don't know you personally, you rock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Pantera - Anitta

Ever since the concept of Madam Spellman invaded the internet, Miranda Otto and Michelle Gomez had fuelled the fire even more with a little help of provocative pictures or suggestive comments on their Instagram accounts. Both women loved to see their fans freak out over their posts, which lead to Miranda and Michelle hanging out quite often for the last several months. After some time, they had established a little routine on Saturday evenings, where they would order in, watch movies, and answer comments on their respective Instagram pages.

Miranda didn’t know when it happened, but as she made herself ready for the Part 2 wrap party, her mind drifted off to one of the last few Saturdays they hung out. 

_Something had been different, both women could feel it. Stolen glances were exchanged, accidental touches didn’t seem to be accidental at all and the whole air around them seemed to vibrate with unresolved tension._

_At first, Miranda had thought Michelle was going through something, her usual chipper personality turned to a stiffer posture, which was quite untypical for the woman. Sometimes she caught the brunette staring at her with an absent gaze, causing goosebumps to erupt over her whole body. When she looked at her colleague, something deep inside her was unfolding, but she could never quite grasp what it was. This lack of knowledge made her uneasy to an extent where she questioned her own sanity. What was it about Michelle’s appearance and behavior that made her feel so different from before? She just didn’t know._

_At a certain point of their evening together, though, Miranda caught herself staring at Michelle’s cleavage when the woman bent over to retrieve something from the floor. Her low-cut top revealed the top of her bra, green lace with black applications. Miranda gulped and suddenly felt her mouth go dry. She unconsciously licked her lips and moved a hand to her chest, feeling her heart thud at a critically fast pace. Suddenly the scales fell from her eyes and she could see everything crystal clear as if she had just woken up from a fuzzy dream-like state._

_She wasn’t uncomfortable with Michelle's presence all of a sudden, she was **attracted** to her. Highly attracted, to say the least. The realization of what that meant made her choke on air, causing her to cough violently, struggling to breathe properly. Michelle sprung to her feet from the sofa and ran towards her, gathering the redhead in her arms to steady her._

_„God, Miranda, are you okay?" Her voice was wearing a hinge of panic, her eyes comically widened like plates. She stroked soothing circles on the redhead's lower back, lightly shaking her shoulder to get a reaction._

_„Sorry,“ Miranda croaked and tried to take deep breaths. „Just swallowed the wrong way.“ She attempted to hide her blush by looking down on the floor, not daring to meet Michelle’s gaze._

_The brunette didn’t seem convinced. Her face was still scrunched up with concern. „Are you sure you’re okay? That was scary.“_

After Michelle got out of the shower and put her robe on, she examined her face in the bathroom mirror, thinking about whether she should wear lipstick or not. Thinking about lips ultimately led her thoughts to a certain redhead, a woman she had grown very fond of over the past months. Although _fond_ doesn't quite measure up to the feelings I have whenever I see her, the brunette thought. Her thoughts automatically went back to that fateful evening a few weeks ago when she had finally recognized her feelings for the gorgeous woman that was Miranda. Michelle remembered the moment that made her colleague cough as a woman possessed very vividly. She also recalled the dazzling smile Miranda flashed her when she asked if the redhead was okay. 

_„I am, thank you.“ Miranda smiled at her colleague shyly and Michelle felt a sudden heat course through her body at the sight. Miranda’s smile was pretty much always the highlight of her day. No matter how she felt, good or bad, the redhead was always able to make her laugh. The brunette smiled at the thought, her heart fluttering rapidly. They settled back on the couch after a few moments, continuing to watch the movie they chose for the evening. When the fluttering in her chest didn’t stop after a few minutes, Michelle was starting to worry if everything was alright with her. Internally she started to panic - she knew nobody that was more hypochondriac than her. What if she had a heart attack?_

_As Michelle was making funeral arrangements in her head, she suddenly startled at Miranda, who laughed at the movie they were watching. The sight of the redhead smiling at the TV, while humming contently, made her shiver and a feeling of warmth spread in her chest. The pounding of her heart was back, even stronger than before, the pulse coursing through her whole body, right up to between her legs. Oh._ **Oh** _. That makes sense, she thought. I’m not sick. Apparently just lovesick, if any. She chuckled quietly at her own joke, but the laughter stuck in her throat mere seconds later. What was she supposed to do now?_

_As if she had heard her thoughts, Miranda turned her head to look at the brunette, smiling the lopsided smile Michelle adored so much. Wait, **adored**? Oh my, that was going to be hard with a fandom as thirsty as theirs, when in reality, she seemed to be the thirstiest of them all. How was she supposed to go on with their weekly routine or filming a scene, for that matter, if she couldn't control her own emotions? Could Miranda possibly feel the same? And how in hell was she ever going to tell the redhead about her feelings? She had to construct a perfect plan to win her over. The wrap party seemed like a good opportunity to make her move – she could dress suggestively and use all her seduction techniques to gain Miranda’s attention, no matter what. _

Michelle looked at herself in the mirror. The day of their party had arrived way quicker than she thought. Looking down at herself, she smiled. The dress she chose was sexy, but not too revealing. She wanted to make Miranda fantasize about what was underneath. Adjusting her bra, she pulled her cleavage down a little. Nothing wrong with being a little provocative, she thought. After all, she wanted to seduce the woman and she didn’t trust her personality to do the trick on its own.

Stepping back, she twirled around in front of her mirror one final time, before winking at herself and leaving the room. How am I going to subtly lure her away from the crowd, she wondered? Miranda belonged to the main cast, which meant, that it was likely she wanted to spend time with all her colleagues. What if she didn’t care for her advances? What if she had misinterpreted the past events? What if she was going to embarrass herself to a level where she wouldn’t be able to communicate anymore with the other woman? Stop it, Gomez, she reprimanded herself. She feels something for you, too. When she finally settled in the taxi that was taking her to the party, she felt herself getting lost in her thoughts on the last encounter she shared with Miranda. 

_It was a normal Saturday evening nearly two weeks ago after she had realized her true feelings for the redhead. Both women had decided to ditch their comfortable movie night and go out to have some drinks, as they both experienced a lot of stress during shooting that week. They decided on a small bar they hadn’t been aware of when going out before with other cast members. As they entered the establishment, Michelle noticed that the bar was full of women. She couldn't spot a single man when she looked around the crowded bar. She didn't give the matter much thought until they had ordered their drinks and a tall woman approached their table._

_„Sorry“, she said with a dashing smile on her lips, eyeing Michelle up and down from her standing position. „I was wondering if I could buy you a drink. I’ve rarely seen a woman so beautiful around here.“_

_Miranda and Michelle both gaped at the woman in front of them before Miranda turned her head to look at the brunette, shock written all over her face. Michelle couldn’t exactly place her look, but she could see her flushed cheeks and her chest heaving due to her rapid breathing. Interesting, she thought and turned to the woman who was still standing in front of her._

_„As much as I’m flattered, I have to kindly decline. I’m here with someone, sorry.“_

_The woman smiled and looked at Miranda. „No worries. I didn’t know that she was your girlfriend. Sorry about that.“ She winked and walked away, joining her group of friends again._

_Miranda and Michelle looked at each other, both blushing furiously now. **Girlfriend**. Michelle had the feeling that this exact word was also hammering around in Miranda’s head. The redhead looked ready to burst. Michelle couldn’t help but think about Miranda as her girlfriend and as much as that would complicate things at work, she couldn’t deny that she very much liked the thought._

_„Well," Miranda broke the silence, „that was awkward.“_

_„It’s only awkward if we allow the awkwardness to consume us.“ They laughed at that, giggling for a few moments before Miranda looked at her with a devious smirk on her face._

_„Since that poor woman thinks we’re together, we should give her a show, so she doesn't think you're lying. That wouldn't be fair, she was so nice."_

_Michelle could feel her heart clench at Miranda's words, a weird feeling settling in her lower abdomen. "What are you implying?"_

_The redhead grinned and held her hand out. "Will you dance with me?“_

_Michelle felt her heart begin to race for real now. Her fingers suddenly got sweaty and she felt somewhat dizzy. But she didn't want to let Miranda see what those words did to her, so she composed herself and grinned at the woman who was still holding out her hand._

_„Why not. But you must let me lead, as I’m the man in this relationship.“ she said, grinning wickedly while using quotation marks to underline her statement._

_Miranda burst out laughing at the joke, her shoulders quivering, but she nodded, nonetheless. „Whatever you say, Ma’am.“ She saluted and smiled flirtatiously at the brunette, making her gulp._

_„Come on then." Michelle quickly stood up and led the woman to the dancefloor, before the proximity to the redhead made her do something they’d both regret._

Miranda sat in the backseat of her taxi, that brought her to the wrap party. She looked down at herself and flattened her dress. She had chosen a rather revealing piece of her closet tonight, with a deep cleavage and lace applications. In her mind, she tried to convince herself, that she didn’t pick the dress to entice Michelle, but the thudding of her heart proved her different. 

The redhead looked out of the window and thought about her colleague with a fond smile on her face. If I don’t tell her how I feel tonight, I’m going to burst into flames, she thought. It’ll be worse if she doesn’t feel the same way, but that’s not something I should think about right now. Her mind drifted to a situation a few weeks ago, where Michelle and she had gone out to have drinks in a lesbian bar. The lesbian-bar-part was accidental, as they hadn’t realized this little detail until Michelle got hit on. At the thought, jealousy flared in Miranda’s stomach and she thought back to that moment.

Michelle had looked so surprised that someone hit on her, that it equally broke Miranda’s heart and made her mad. What had been said or done to Michelle that she didn’t believe she was desirable? Who had hurt her, that she was **surprised** someone called her beautiful? People should tell her every day for her to believe it one day, Miranda thought. No, she corrected herself. **I** want to be that someone telling her...

_When Michelle friendly declined the indeed tempting offer (the woman was pretty), Miranda’s heart fluttered in her chest. She tried to tell herself that Michelle was just being polite because she didn’t want to leave Miranda on her own, but a small part of her hoped it was because Michelle wanted to spend time with her, talk to her and get to know her even better._

_The fear of Michelle 'turning on her' finally broke her out of her reverie. Now or never, Miranda thought and gathered all her courage to make a move. The suggestion to act accordingly and dance like a couple made Michelle blush furiously, which caused a small feeling of triumph on her side. They made their way to the dancefloor and began to move rhythmically to the beat of an up-tempo pop song. Still, they held a respectable distance as not to pressure the other, but Miranda felt herself long to touch the brunette._

_When the music changed to a more sensual Latin song, they looked at each other unsure. Miranda could see in Michelle’s eyes, that she didn’t know what to do. There was something else in her gaze, though. Something like vulnerability, as well as longing. So, Miranda swallowed her drink in one go, took Michelle’s hand and pulled her closer._

_„If we’re going to dance,“ she whispered, „we have to accept tradition and do it right.“_

_She could feel Michelle shudder in her arms and smiled. „Yeah, tradition.“ Michelle whispered, before circling her arms around Miranda’s neck. They were nearly the same height, so they could look in each other’s eyes, as they swayed gently to the music. Miranda set her hands on Michelle’s hips, leading her through the tune, as their eye contact didn’t falter._

_The places where Michelle's fingers touched her neck felt like fire on Miranda’s skin. She could feel the shaky breaths of Michelle on her face, warm like a summer breeze. She shivered and looked down, not able to hold the woman's gaze anymore._

_„You okay?“ Michelle whispered, barely audible to anyone._

_„I guess.“ Miranda breathed, still not glancing at the woman pressed to her body._

_„Look at me, please.“ Michelle’s voice was so soft, entirely different from her usual chipper. The warm sound of her made Miranda look up and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Crystal clear blue eyes looked at her, kindness radiating from them. Miranda drew a shaky breath but continued to hold eye contact with the brunette._

_„I’ve never seen your face from so close.“ Michelle stated thoughtfully, studying her features with a look of awe on her face. She reached out and tucked a strand of loose hair behind Miranda's ear. Feeling Michelle's fingers on her face, the redhead could feel her pulse everywhere in her body, traveling more south by the minute._

_„Same.“ she breathed and unconsciously lowered her gaze, finding herself staring at Michelle’s lips. The brunette smirked barely visible and pulled her lower lip between her teeth. At the sight, Miranda could feel herself getting aroused, the throbbing between her legs nearly unbearable. She couldn’t deny her desperation to touch the woman in her arms, but she didn’t trust herself to go through with what she longed for. If Michelle didn’t want her the way she thought, she would die of embarrassment. The thought made her flush and she tore her gaze away from the brunette, for the fear of Michelle reading her feelings in her eyes._

_Struggling with the turmoil of emotions bubbling up in her chest, Miranda then decided on an experiment, which would bring her closer to the brunette, but simultaneously help her to avoid eye contact for now._

_Gathering all her courage, she moved her hands to Michelle’s hips, turned her around with a twirl, and pulled her flush against her. She could hear the small gasp escaping Michelle's mouth at the sudden movement, making her smile lightly._

_Both women started a rhythm, swaying left and right to the beat of the song. After a while, Michelle began to move her hips a little more, grinding back against Miranda’s front. The friction of Michelle’s ass on her pelvis was so intense, that the redhead swallowed a moan threatening to escape her throat._

_She was so incredibly turned on that she could feel the stickiness between her thighs. Intuitively she moved closer to the brunette and buried her face in the mass of hair on Michelle’s head. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her shampoo – the smell of lavender invaded her senses, making her feel lightheaded. She swayed for a second, her mind going into overdrive at Michelle's overpowering scent and the constant moving of her hips._

_The brunette seemed to sense her imbalance, so she turned around, firmly holding Miranda at her shoulders to ground her. The redhead smiled at her thankfully, her cheeks surely colored in a prominent blush._

_“You’re very pretty”, Michelle whispered, making the redhead blush even further at her comment._

_Inside Miranda’s head, thousands of voices started to scream at her in full volume – she feels the same way, you idiot! Make your move!_

_“So are you”, she finally breathed and smiled at the baffled look on her colleague’s face._

_Michelle looked so surprised at the compliment that Miranda felt her heart ache for the woman. She moved forward and cupped her face with both hands._

_“Believe me, Michelle. You’re breath-taking.” The brunette scrunched her face in disbelief at that. “Don’t look at me like that! Were you hit on or I?”_

_Michelle huffed. “That’s because you don’t look like a lesbian.”_

_Miranda laughed at Michelle’s pouty face and gave her a light slap on the arm. “That doesn't say anything and you know that. I could still be a lesbian. How would she know? I mean, we’re in a lesbian bar, for Satan’s sake.”_

_Michelle giggled at that. “Guess you never know then”, she said cryptically, finally smiling at the redhead._

_They stared at each other for several moments, their gaze continuously switching between lips and eyes._

_Michelle bit her lip and Miranda gulped; her sight instantly drawn to the action. God, she was so whipped. Michelle had a power over her that she couldn’t quite place. All she wanted to do was embrace the woman, kiss her, take her home, and make her feel good._

_Without them noticing, their lips moved closer, until they were only inches apart. Before they could meet in a kiss though, there was a loud bang and the lights went off._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Take my breath away – Michael Pareli  
> Playlist on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1uZuo5cSZhO5ByNUXVib7I?si=umMoI0z9SHajf-bL-bS9iw
> 
> Hello, it’s me again. As promised, here is Chapter Two for you. Sorry, that it’s late, I’ve had some shitty days with university stuff. But I’m free now, so updates will come more frequently. I just have a few additional comments: while I was going through everything again after publishing the first chapter, I suddenly became very self-conscious. Maybe it’s because all these months I was the only one reading my stuff. The thing is – I just realized again how very single I am (lol), which is why there’s going to be a lot of smut. And even before that, my language can get very explicit. I only just became aware of that and was a little embarrassed at my lesbian thirst, but I still decided to keep everything as it is. Hope you’re okay with that. It might be out of character for these ladies at some points, but whatever.  
> I also decided to make a playlist for this fic, because I’m a massive softie at heart. I chose a song or two for every chapter and will name them every time when I update. Even though they are in the right order, it’ll be easier this way. Personally, I always enjoy music related to a fic, so I thought I’d make something like that. I have added the song Michelle and Miranda are dancing to in the first chapter as well, if you’re interested.  
> Maybe something fun at the end: there is a little autobiographical piece I planted in this story – whoever guesses it right can make a small wish for another chapter (like a line, for example), which I can web into my story. I’m bored and I don’t know anyone personally on here, so I don’t care about TMI stuff haha. Now I’ve babbled enough, so enjoy the second part of: two idiots drinking in a bar.

_Instinctively, Michelle reached out to Miranda. As she looked for her hand, she couldn’t quite make out the direction she was going. Only when Miranda gasped sharply was she aware that she had brushed her ass._

_„Sorry.“ She mumbled embarrassed and retreated her hand, not reaching for any part of Miranda’s body anymore, even though she desperately wanted to._

_„Don’t worry,“ Miranda said and Michelle knew she was smiling, even in the dark. She could hear the kindness in Miranda’s voice and as she took a deep breath to calm herself down, she felt a hand entwine with her fingers. „Found you now,” the redhead chuckled._

_Michelle joined her and both women giggled for a while, still not moving as they couldn’t see a thing in the pitch-black room. The only thing reminding them that they weren't alone were the voices around them, some hushed and some rather urgent, apparently trying to fix the problem._

_Michelle brushed her thumb over the back of Miranda’s hand, gently caressing her soft skin. What she didn’t know was how Miranda’s face formed a silent „oh“ at the touch. Michelle’s fingertips on her hand sent a tingle through her whole body, causing goosebumps to erupt on her neck._

_Even though Miranda thoroughly enjoyed holding her colleague’s hand, she couldn't deny that she would rather have her fingers on other parts of her body. The redhead huffed and tried to compose herself when Michelle cleared her throat and began to speak._

_„Are you scared of the dark?“_

_Miranda took her time to think about the question. She wasn’t scared per se, but she certainly was uncomfortable when she was alone. „Not when I have good company.“ She answered instead._

_Michelle chuckled. „Am I good company?“_

_Miranda could hear the woman's insecurity in the quiver of her voice. She squeezed Michelle's hand and whispered softly: „The best.“_

_The brunette sighed and tensed up lightly, causing her taut muscles to flex against Miranda. The woman closed her eyes, breathing deep. Michelle made her thoughts go rampant, all she wanted to do was push the brunette to the ground and devour her. These feelings seemed to take more and more control of her body with every passing minute. Michelle’s proximity made Miranda lightheaded, she wasn’t able to think clearly anymore. The sound of the brunette’s thoughtful hum shook her out of her trance, though._

_„If I’m the best company, why would you ever want anybody else around you?“ Miranda could hear the mischievousness all over her cadence. That woman was unbelievable. The redhead breathed through her nose and straightened her shoulders, preparing for her next words._

_„Well," she drawled seductively, leaning against Michelle again and rasping in her ear: „From time to time I enjoy being naked in my bed with other people. How would I do that if I’m only with you?“_

_Michelle gasped and tried to stop herself from shaking. Miranda’s voice was what people would call ‘dripping with sex’, her tone several octaves lower than normal. She was sure that by now, her panties were completely ruined, as she could feel her obvious arousal on her thighs._

_„I have the ability to be naked, you know.“ She said with a husky voice and put her hands back on Miranda’s hips. She could sense that the redhead had turned fully towards her, as she felt her breath coming out in puffs directly on her face. Hints of mint and lime from her mojito clung to Miranda and all Michelle wanted to do was taste her._

_She leaned forward and pressed herself against the beautiful woman. Her hands automatically found those delicate shoulders, gently caressing the exposed flesh between Miranda’s shoulders and neck. The redhead breathed out loud and leaned closer, as if driven by an invisible force, Michelle doing the same. She could feel the proximity of her colleague on her lips and closed her eyes, anticipating what was about to happen, when—_

_The lights suddenly flickered on._

_Miranda could feel her face flush as she looked at the brunette, who was panting lightly, her face colored in a dark shade of red, that she surely sported on her own cheeks._

_They looked at each other in shock, still only inches apart, until Michelle took a step back and straightened her shoulders. The brunette gently nudged her shoulder and smiled. „Do you want another drink?“_

_The disappointment Miranda had felt mere seconds ago faded when she looked at the sly smile Michelle was wearing. Her chest fluttered and she nodded in confirmation, following her colleague to a secluded area with little alcoves and sofas. They sat down at the far end of the room and ordered a new round of drinks. While they waited for their Mojitos, both women stole secret glances between them from time to time, not yet ready to face the other again._

_They sat in silence, as they both didn’t know what to say after their moment on the dancefloor. Miranda wanted to kiss Michelle so bad that she physically ached for the woman. The brunette seemed to be somewhat restless as well, her gaze flickering nervously from the bar, to the dancefloor, over the table and to Miranda._

_When their drinks arrived, both women sighed thankfully and occupied themselves with sipping their cocktails, the alcohol dissolving the built-up tension bit by bit. After a few minutes, they got into small talk again, chatting about work and their home countries, until Michelle cocked her head and grinned at Miranda._

_The redhead stared at her in confusion: „What_ _?“_

_„Let’s play 20 questions, shall we?“_

_Miranda blinked in surprise, opening her mouth to say something, but closing it again immediately. „Umm…“ she started but was interrupted by a heavy sigh from Michelle._

_„Come on, don’t be a buzzkill, Miranda. I know, somewhere in that composed body of yours is a wild side. Let her out!“_

_The redhead grinned at the comment and leaned closer. “You don’t know what you started, Gomez.” She licked her lips and leaned back, stretching her arms behind her head. “Hit me.”_

In her taxi, Miranda chuckled at the memory. They had started off slowly, asking about their past, their interests, or work-related things. As time (and more drinks) went by though, they got bolder and dared to enter new territories. There were only a few questions left and with a smirk, Miranda remembered what she had asked Michelle when it was her turn again.

_„What’s the weirdest place you’ve had sex? Set the scene.“_

_Michelle fake gasped and grabbed her chest dramatically, pretending to be shocked by the question. „Miranda Otto, how dare you!“ She exclaimed, but the big grin on her face gave her away._

_Miranda smirked and suggestively raised an eyebrow at the brunette. „Are you chickening out, huh?“_

_Michelle matched her smirk and leaned closer, dropping her voice to a low purr. „You wish.“_

_„Prove it then.“_

_„Alright. If you think you can take it.“ Miranda looked at her questioningly, both eyebrows raised at this point, but she nodded for Michelle to continue._

_„Well, you asked for it. It was years ago when I was still in my lesbian skateboarding phase. The lesbian is still very much a part of me, as you know, but the skateboarding would break my neck nowadays." she winked at Miranda, making the woman roll her eyes playfully._

_"Anyway, one day I was skating through a park I usually didn’t go to. Hence, I was unaware that there was a giant hole in the ground at some point in the path. As one does, I drove full speed into it and nearly landed on my face, but this gorgeous woman reacted instantly and caught me. We talked for hours after that and somehow, later, we ended up making out behind a tree—„_

_„How very weird,“ Miranda mocked and grinned at her colleague._

_Michelle matched her grin easily. „Wait for it, Otto, wait for it." She cleared her throat and resumed to tell her story. "As I said, we made out quite heavily and I, like the perfect lover that I am, put my thigh between her legs, grinding against her."_

_With the utmost delight, Michelle registered how Miranda's breathing sped up, a visible blush forming on her cheeks. She smirked at the sight, before continuing. "In the heat of the moment, she couldn't really contain her moans, so I thought about something even more thrilling. Why have her there where she could make enough noise without anyone caring at all? Boring! So, I thought about a place where she just **had** to be quiet.“_

_The redhead blinked at her in confusion then. „Like where?“_

_„I told her we could take the tube to my flat, so we got on a train and sat in one of those group seats for 4 people. I had a big scarf with me that day, so I asked her if she was cold. ‚Actually yes‘, she said and so I draped it over both of our legs. Then I sneaked my fingers under the scarf and in her pants."_

_Miranda gasped loudly at the admission, her chest heaving now. Michelle was loving the effect her story had on the redhead._

_"Obviously, that woman was quite shocked at my move, but she didn’t protest, so I told her to be quiet and enjoy it. I started fingering her in the middle of rush hour on the tube, while she had eye contact with the people sitting across from us. It was insane. When she was about to come, I pinched her clit so it would be extra hard for her to be silent. And as she clenched around my fingers, she started to cough quite violently, raising even more attention to us. She was bright red, desperately trying to keep herself together. But when I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them clean, she lost it, I tell you. We fucked the whole night when we got home.“_

_Miranda stared at the brunette, who was grinning smugly, her eyes sparkling derisively. Michelle winked at her and leaned in close. „Still not weird enough for you?“ she purred and licked her lips, enjoying the flush on Miranda’s face._

_„That was… very explicit storytelling.“ the redhead stammered._

_Michelle hummed and looked her up and down slowly. „Did it do something to you, then?“ Her voice was just above a whisper, her low tone making Miranda shiver. She leaned even closer, brushing her lips against her colleague's ear. „Are you wet, Miranda?“ she bluntly asked and looked her dead in the eyes._

_Miranda’s eyes widened; she couldn’t believe her ears. „I…“ she stammered and averted her gaze, looking anywhere but the brunette next to her._

_„Confirmation enough.“ Michelle grinned deviously and bit her lip, once again considering Miranda. „My turn. Ever had sex with a woman?“_

_Not really listening, Miranda struggled to control her breathing. Michelle's story had indeed made her wet. Not the thought of sex in a public place, which was already a turn-on for her, but rather the image of Michelle’s fingers in another woman’s cunt. Thinking about herself in place of the other woman made her feel thoroughly hot and bothered, and she nearly forgot, that Michelle had asked her something until the brunette clicked her fingers in front of her._

_„A little distracted, are we?“ The smug expression on her face made Miranda short termly want to strangle her colleague. How could she be so unaffected by the situation? She had to do something to get the brunette on her level, so to speak. For that, she had just the story in mind._

_„Just thinking about the incredible sex I had with that woman.“ She said casually and looked at her fingernails, pretending to be bored._

_„What? Who? And how?“ Michelle seemed genuinely surprised, her expression incredulous._

_Miranda smirked, leaned back and crossed her legs. She didn’t miss the way blue eyes drifted to her exposed thigh, making her feel deliciously powerful. „Do I really need to explain the ‘how’ to you, Michelle?"_

_„Oh come on, what did I just tell you about me?“_

_„I heard. Just wanted to make sure.“ Miranda winked at her and took a sip of her drink, watching Michelle over the rim of her glass. The brunette was fuming, she could tell. Her body was tense, and she clenched her fists together every other second. Good, Miranda thought. Make her squirm._

_„Still want to hear the story?“_

_Michelle blinked and for a second, she looked like she considered saying no, but then she straightened her shoulders and gave Miranda a challenging look. „Go ahead.”_

_„Alright. To answer your question formally, yes. I did have sex with women before. A few years—"_

_„Wait, wom **en**? As in plural?“ Michelle seemed genuinely shocked now, not believing her ears._

_Miranda smirked. „Yes, plural. Now let me tell the story.“ Michelle held her arms up in surrender and pointed to her lips, making a gesture that assured she was going to shut up from now on._

_„It was a few years ago. Until then I didn't have much experience with women, sexually. But when I was on a break with Peter, I met this gorgeous woman in my theatre. We were in the same play, but she had been an understudy before taking the lead. So, as our characters now had many scenes together, we often ran lines to practice. One evening we met in my dressing room to rehearse and she brought a bottle of my favorite whiskey. We ended up chatting about everything but the play and soon, the bottle was empty. She then looked at me and bluntly told me I was the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Ridiculous, by the way...“_

_„Nope.“ Michelle stated simply and smiled at her. „I think she was very right.“_

_Miranda blushed at the comment and averted her gaze, taking a large gulp from her drink. Had Michelle just called her beautiful? That couldn’t be true when she for sure possessed a mirror to look at herself. When the brunette coughed a little, she was reminded that her tale wasn’t finished yet._

_„So, on with the story... After she gave me that compliment, I was very flattered, of course, yet I didn’t really believe her. I knew that she could tell because she then straddled my lap and spread her thighs. I was so perplexed that I didn’t know what to do. She then took my hand and led it under her dress. ‚This is how beautiful you are‘ she said and put my hand in her panties. God, she was so damn wet that she was practically dripping on my hand. It was incredible."_

_Michelle gulped at the vision Miranda's story produced in her mind. The redhead smiled, completely aware of what she was doing to her colleague. She didn't give the brunette much time to gather her senses, though._

_"As I said, I was in quite the situation with my hand there. So, I did what every sane person would’ve done – I fucked her until she came all over my lap, which led to **me** taking off my skirt, which then led to **her** licking me to oblivion.“ _

_Miranda closed her eyes for a second, relishing in the memory. When she opened them again, her gaze immediately dropped to Michelle’s chest, which was heaving like she had just run a marathon._

_Miranda chuckled darkly and leaned closer, whispering with a wicked smirk on her lips. „I never came so hard. Until now, that is.“ With that, she licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, considering the woman before her._

_Michelle clenched her thighs together, took a deep breath, and then sighed. Miranda was delighted – she had the woman right where she wanted her. „Are **you** wet, Michelle?“ she mocked the other woman with a smirk. What she didn’t expect was Michelle’s low voice, breathing a nearly inaudible 'yes'._

_Miranda didn’t know what to say. She gulped and stared into blue eyes, not able to look away. She tried to regulate her breathing, but her heart hammered in a rhythm that made it nearly impossible to compose herself. Michelle seemed equally flustered, her chest full of red blotches and her breathing still laboured._

_The redhead tried so say something but ended up shutting her mouth in resignation. What was there to say? Michelle just openly confessed her arousal and Miranda didn’t know what to do with that. All she wanted was to drop to her knees, lift Michelle’s skirt up and taste her, make her moan, and give her multiple orgasms, right in this bar. She sighed heavily, pinching her nose in exasperation._

_After a few moments, Michelle finally cleared her throat and leaned closer. „We have one question left, Miranda,“ she whispered. The look in her eyes made the redhead shiver, her mind cloudy with explicit thoughts._

_„What do you want to know?“_

_„I want you to ask first. Was is it that you’ve always wanted to know about me?“_

_Miranda swallowed and cocked her head in thought. Her question had to be good, preferably something that got her closer to the woman before her._

_„Let’s see...“ she trailed off, trying to gain a little more time. „This might not live up to my excellent weird sex story question, but… do you think that relationships between colleagues work?“ She finally asked. Her ideal question would have been different, but she couldn’t just ask Michelle if she was attracted to her, could she?_

_The brunette smiled knowingly and thought about the question for a while before answering thoughtfully: „I think it depends on which job you’re working on. If you’re in a big company, it's possible to avoid a person if things go to shit. But with our job, I don’t know, it would be difficult.”_

_Miranda felt her stomach drop at that, but Michelle seemed to notice because she quickly added: „Nevertheless, I'm not opposed to the idea. We can't control who we fall in love with, right?"_

_The redhead smiled and visibly relaxed at that, giving Michelle the chance to continue._

_"Also... and I know that sounds cliché, but I think it’d be quite thrilling to have a relationship with a colleague and hiding it in front of the crew and cast for a while. Doing things like sneaking in a dark corner to make out or having sex in a trailer, while everybody else roves about the premises. I like the image of that.“ She grinned at her colleague, who was trying her best not to laugh._

_„Got a public kink as well then, Gomez?“_

_„Well, can’t deny that it—wait. Did you say ‘as well’?“ Miranda froze and opened her mouth in silent protest, but Michelle’s downright malicious laugh cut her off._

_„I can’t believe you just outed yourself by accident!“ The redhead blinked and then joined her laughter. They held their stomachs until they needed to catch their breaths. The situation was just too absurd._

_„Alright, to get back to your question“. Michelle righted her hair and continued to talk. „To sum it up – I’m certainly not against a relationship at work, but it would have to be serious, not just a casual fling. Because I think that when a fling breaks off, it’ll just be difficult to work with that person. In a relationship, there is more effort to maintain it and to fight for it to work out in the end. Do you know what I mean?“_

_„I do. And I’m positively on your side on that.“_

_„Even about that whole dark-corner-and-trailer thing?“_

_„Most definitely.“_

_"Saucy.” She grinned. “Listen up, then.“ Michelle bit her lip, considering the redhead with a not-so-subtle once over. „Do you have a special colleague in mind or why did you ask that question?“_

_Miranda gasped and turned bright red, as she stammered. „Um... well, no… I mean.“_

_„How elaborate, Otto.“ The brunette grinned at her and winked. Miranda flushed and cursed herself internally. How was Michelle able to get her that flustered? Her own hormonal behavior was getting on her nerves, so she decided to provoke the woman, who was grinning so smugly._

_„You’re just disappointed I didn’t blurt out your name without further thought.“_

_It was her turn to smirk now, as Michelle looked baffled. Miranda could spot a slight blush forming on her neck, which left her feeling satisfied._

_„As it happens,” she continued, „there is someone I’ve got my eyes on.“ She considered Michelle’s reaction before her. The brunette did not disappoint. Her eyes widened and she subconsciously leaned forward onto the literal edge of her seat. Miranda smiled to herself and spoke once again. „Problem is, I don’t know if that person is into me as well…“_

_Michelle scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. „How could he not?“_

_„How do you know it’s a guy?“ Miranda asked, challenging the brunette with a flirtatious look in her eyes._

_The brunette widened her eyes and gulped, seemingly confused. „I just assumed...“_

_"Well, you're wrong to just assume. Especially after what I just told you."_

_“Damn, Miranda, don’t be so cryptic. Who is the lucky lady?”_

_For a moment, Miranda considered to just say ‘you’ and get it over with. But she was still afraid that her feelings weren't reciprocated, even after what happened on the dancefloor. What if Michelle was just messing with her? What if she enjoyed getting her flustered, but didn’t want their relationship to go any further than friendship? The idea of being rejected was just too hard to handle. So, Miranda decided to play it safe, just smile mysteriously and wink, signaling Michelle that their conversation had ended._

_The brunette sighed, but she respected Miranda’s boundaries, nonetheless. They sat in silence for a few moments, both looking in different directions when Miranda was startled by her colleague, who was chuckling to herself. Her head snapped to the side to face her. Michelle was grinning from one ear to the other, making the redhead laugh as well._

_“What?” she asked mid-chuckle._

_"I’m just not over the fact that you accidentally revealed you got a public sex kink!" she chuckled and shook her head, an expression of utter glee plastered on her face._

_"Oh my god, would you let it go already?" the redhead exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in fake exasperation. "There's nothing overly special about that and as far as I'm concerned, you admitted to having the same kink, did you not?"_

_Michelle laughed and cocked her head. "Yes, I did. It's just... the image in my head, I can't get over it."_

_Miranda drew her eyebrows together. "What image?"_

_The brunette sighed and let her gaze wander around the bar. "The image of you... engaging... with someone in a public place. It's hot."_

_With that, she lifted her head and bluntly stared into widened green eyes. Watching the redhead, she followed the built-up of a blush forming on Miranda's face and cleavage with great delight. She was clearly embarrassed about her whole revelation. "Don't worry," Michelle whispered, "Your secret is safe with me." she winked and gave her colleague a playful nudge on her shoulder._

_The redhead smiled at that and leaned her head on her hand on the table, considering Michelle from the side._

_"What?" the brunette asked, a nervous chuckle following her statement._

_Miranda grinned and licked her lips, not failing to notice Michelle's gaze following the action. "Now that the cat's out of the bag, so to speak- do you want to know what I really, really want to do in public one day?"_

_Michelle gulped and stared at her colleague. Miranda's sudden boldness had her clench her thighs together. She had always been a sucker for women who voiced their desires openly. "Yes", she whispered, barely audible. Miranda smirked, satisfied with herself, and cleared her throat._

_"Do you know those vibrating panties, that can be controlled by another person?" Michelle nodded briefly, her eyes wide. Miranda grinned to herself and continued, lowering her voice a few octaves._

_"One day, I want someone to wear them, while they go through their normal routine. Work, sports, grocery shopping, whatever. I will order them to give me their exact schedule and when they go about their day, I want to be the one controlling their pleasure."_

_Miranda laughed at the shocked expression on Michelle's face, clearly enjoying getting her colleague that flustered. "I would set the lowest level first but would leave it on constant vibrating, so that they can work through their day, but would always be slightly bothered by the loss of friction, by the denial of real pleasure. Then, once and again, preferably when they are around many people, I'd unexpectantly switch to a higher level, making them squirm through their meeting, hopefully having trouble conversing or listening properly."_

_She stopped talking for a few moments, watching Michelle's chest, which was heaving up and down heavily. The woman had leaned forward, practically hanging onto her lips. Miranda smirked at the positive outcome of her plan to rile Michelle up._

_"I would tease them all day, always switching levels, but never going so far that they’d have an orgasm. I would prohibit them from touching themselves and postpone our get-together to the latest date possible, get them so frustrated that, at the end of the day, all they can think about is me and the orgasm I'm going to give them.”_

_Michelle shuddered at that, goosebumps erupting over her whole body. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe properly, willing her heart to stop hammering. Miranda grinned at her, feeling encouraged by Michelle’s obvious arousal._

_"After a long day, when we'd finally meet, I would suggest eating at a restaurant, where I would continue to tease them until they were practically begging me with their eyes. Then I would climb under the table and pleasure them until they came so hard, that they had to bite their hand, to not scream in the middle of a room full of other people. That would be hot." she concluded and looked up, feeling pure joy at the sight of Michelle before her._

_The woman was panting for real now, her face and chest colored in a deep red. She wasn't looking at Miranda anymore, her eyes somewhere on her lap. "Fuck...,” she croaked, a shudder coursing through her body. "That’s..." the brunette looked up, her eyes so dark with lust that Miranda had to gulp._

_Michelle closed her eyes one final time and collected herself. When she opened them again, something was sparkling in them that Miranda couldn't quite grasp. "That's something I would certainly indulge in." she finally rasped, her voice still clouded with desire._

_Miranda grinned and leaned over the table, enjoying the way Michelle's eyes went straight to her cleavage. "I'm glad you liked it. But what I'm wondering now, is...,” she leaned even closer, her lips next to Michelle's ear by now. "What do **you** want to do, Michelle?"_

_The brunette cleared her throat, eyeing her colleague with a look that made her shiver. Michelle looked like she wanted to rip her clothes to pieces right there in their cubicle - on second thought, she wouldn't particularly mind. When she finally began to speak, Miranda felt her lower abdomen pull tightly together at the gravel in her voice._

_"You want to know what I want to do?" the redhead nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. Michelle smirked and leaned closer, resting her hand on Miranda's thigh, too high to be considered decent. She could feel the flesh tense under her, making her grin. She leaned forward and whispered in Miranda's ear. "I really, really want to... oh, FUCK!"_

_She jerked away from the redhead, her eyes full of panic. Miranda’s mind was still in a haze, which is why she didn’t quite grasp what was happening before Michelle pointed to something behind her. Even more confused, she moved to turn around._

_Her heart stopped at the sight of several people with giant cameras gathering in front of the bar. “Shit!” she exclaimed and turned around to look at Michelle again, her expression so terrified that the brunette felt her heart clench._

_“As much as I’d like to continue this conversation, we should get out of here. The paparazzi there would be more than happy to finish it for us if they saw us.”_

_Miranda’s eyes widened in shock and she ducked into the alcove, internally panicking. She wasn’t outed yet and this would be the worst possible way to do so. “What do we do?” she asked, a hinge of hysterics in her voice._

_“Calm down, Miranda, it’s going to be okay.” Michelle soothingly touched her arm and looked around, spotting a hidden door with a big neon sign above, saying ‘emergency exit’. “Found a solution, let’s go.”_

_They stood up and quickly made their way through the crowd, internally thanking the lesbian goddesses for the small space, which was packed with people, making their escape much easier. When they finally sat in their car, driven by the studio’s chauffeur, they exhaled, relief flooding through both of their veins._

_“That was close,” Michelle stated and touched Miranda’s hand. “Are you alright?”_

_The redhead turned to face her and smiled. “I’m okay. Let’s just go home. We have a tight schedule tomorrow.”_

_They were silent for the rest of their drive, both occupied with their own thoughts about each other. Until now, their evening had been nothing but lovely, although the number of interruptions corrupting them had been nerve-wracking. Somehow, they had to find an opportunity to be alone with nothing to disturb them, until they finally would be able to act on their feelings._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Come away with me – Norah Jones
> 
> Hi there! These past few days have been crazy. I've moved house and now my landlady is coming by every single day with a new excuse to bustle about the house, which makes it hard for me to write or edit. But she seems to be gone now, so here's chapter three for you. It's shorter than the first two, but I will have waaay longer chapters in the future. I just want to take a moment to thank everybody who has been leaving comments or kudos! You don't know what that means to me. I'm always giddy like a child when I read what people think about my writing, especially because I'm so self-conscious about it. Thank you very much! I hope you're all safe. Enjoy this chapter!

_When the driver dropped them near the studios, both women exited the car and silently walked towards their trailer park. Even though it was Saturday, both Miranda and Michelle had a few scenes scheduled for the next day. Roberto had told them on their last table read that he wanted to wrap shooting two days earlier so that everyone could concentrate on the upcoming wrap party. For those reasons, all cast members happily agreed to work on Sundays as well, even if that meant that they had to sleep in their trailers near the studios for a change. Neither Michelle nor Miranda were eager to get up before 5 am to drive to set from their flats, which made the decision to settle in their trailers for the night fairly easy._

_They slowly made their way through the grounds, neither of them knowing what to say after the night they had. Eventually, though, Michelle cleared her throat and began to speak._

_"I know exactly what would've been written in the tabloids if they caught us in that bar." She said angrily._

_Miranda considered her from the side. The brunette looked thoughtful, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She stopped walking and gently placed her hand on Michelle's shoulder._

_"Hey,” she spoke softly, "They didn't see us. You're okay."_

_Finally, the brunette looked up, her eyes full of emotions. "It's not me I was worried about, Miranda."_

_The redhead blinked and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_"Look, I don't want to cross a line, but... shit, I don't know how to say it."_

_Miranda touched her shoulder again and squeezed it gently. "Just say it, I won't be mad." She smiled and looked at her colleague expectantly._

_Michelle swallowed, her throat suddenly very dry. "When I came out as a lesbian, there was a huge racket in the media. You might have witnessed it, because after my divorce with Jack, they were all over me, since I 'suddenly' dated women. They have come to terms with me realizing that I'm gay, though. Took them a good while, but they did."_

_Miranda nodded, but the confusion was still written all over her face. Michelle took a breath and carefully chose her next words. "After tonight, I know that you've slept with women as well, but I don't know anything about your sexuality. And I won't ask, don't feel pressured to tell me about it. But the thing is- the public doesn't know about these women, right?"_

_Miranda shook her head and averted her gaze, knowing where the conversation would lead to. Michelle coughed awkwardly and continued._

_"I was just scared that the tabloids would rip you apart over something that might not even be true. But if it was… I don’t know. It’s hard enough to be in the closet, but being forcefully outed when you’re nowhere near ready for that… I could never forgive myself if they did that to you."_

_At that Miranda couldn't hold back anymore. She surged forward and hugged Michelle so tightly, that the woman feared her ribs would break any second. After a few moments, she gave in and let herself be consumed by the tingly feeling in her stomach. The brunette buried her nose in red locks, inhaling the scent of lemongrass and buttermilk. It made her lightheaded in the most delicious of ways._

_Miranda was stroking her lower back, the gesture feeling too much and not enough at the same time. When they pulled apart, the redhead had tears in her eyes._

_"You're so precious," she whispered with a strained voice, "never ever change, please."_

_Michelle blinked at her in astonishment. She didn't know what to say, so she let her actions speak and pulled Miranda into a tight embrace again. She placed one hand on her hips and the other on her shoulder, gently stroking the redhead. "Thank you,” she whispered and pulled the woman even closer._

_Miranda smiled and rested her head on Michelle's shoulder, lightly swaying them from left to right. "No need to thank me,” she mumbled into brown locks, "you're just amazing, get used to me saying that."_

_The brunette trembled in her arms, not accustomed to receiving so many compliments. When Miranda tried to move away, she grabbed her hips even tighter and clung there, not letting her go for another minute._

_When they did pull apart eventually, both women continued to stand awfully close, their hands still on each other’s hips._

_"Thank you for tonight,” Miranda finally said, a genuine smile on her lips._

_The brunette smiled back and gently squeezed her hip. "My pleasure." Miranda could see in her eyes that she wanted to say something else, but something seemed to hold her back. "What is it?” she asked and smiled again, meaning to encourage her colleague._

_Michelle gulped and looked at her again. "Apart from the whole paparazzi-might-expose-us-as-secret-lesbians thing-" Miranda chuckled at that, "I had a wonderful evening. **You** made it wonderful". She grinned shyly and bit her lip, her mind clearly wandering off to their suggestive conversations or their intimate dance._

_Miranda felt her heart flutter in her chest, her eyes drawn to Michelle's lips. Never in her life had she felt such a strong desire to kiss someone. She swallowed thickly and licked her lips, which had turned very dry all of a sudden._

_Michelle looked like she was feeling similar emotions, her gaze wandering between Miranda's lips and eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second, appearing to collect herself. In the end, fear seemed to overtake her, though._

_"I should get going, it's getting late,” she croaked, her voice not more than a whisper. Miranda blinked and took a step back, suddenly very aware that they had held each other until now._

_"You're right,” she stammered, "We have a long day tomorrow."_

_“Yeah…”_

_They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Miranda took a step towards her, placing a small kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Michelle," she whispered, her breath tickling the fine hairs on Michelle's face._

_The brunette breathed through her nose and smiled lightly. "Good night, Miranda."_

_They turned towards their trailers, which were in different directions. Miranda started to walk, contemplating whether she should have kissed Michelle. The brunette had obviously wanted to get something off her chest, but maybe she was too nervous to go through with it in the end. And Miranda certainly didn’t want to force herself on the brunette. But on the other hand… what if Michelle had wanted to kiss her as well as she was just too shy, waiting for herself to take the lead? Miranda cursed to herself, mad about being so lily-livered and not going through with it when she heard a voice._

_"Miranda, wait-"_

_She turned around quickly and saw Michelle rushing towards her, a look of determination on her face. Miranda exhaled heavily and moved towards the woman, her insides turning while she thought about what might happen next._

_When they met in the middle of their trailers, where they left off initially, Michelle took her hand and looked her in the eyes, her lips slightly open. "I forgot something," she said softly, a little out of breath, caressing the back of Miranda's hand with her thumb._

_The redhead could feel her heart beating three times faster, the pulling in her abdomen nearly unbearable by now. "What is it?" she whispered, her voice failing due to her nerves._

_Michelle closed her eyes for a split second, looking like she needed to channel her inner bravery. "I forgot to tell you what I want to do…"_

_Miranda gulped and stared at her, not daring to move a single limb on her body, for fear of scaring Michelle away. "And what **do** you want to do?" she asked quietly, her eyes never leaving Michelle's._

_The brunette inhaled sharply and before Miranda realized what was happening, Michelle all but bolted forward and cupped her face with both hands. Looking at her lips, her eyes, and then her lips again, she hesitated. "I want-" she started, but her voice failed, so she cleared her throat and looked up. Her eyes were so full of longing that Miranda could practically hear what she was thinking._

_"I want-", Michelle started again, her thumbs caressing the redhead’s face. "God, Miranda, I want-" with a quick movement, she came closer, pressing her body against Miranda. Their lips were only millimetres apart now, the redhead could feel Michelle’s erratic breath on her face. When she leaned in to finally close the distance between their lips, a bright light flashed behind them._

_Both women broke away from their embrace with a jump, turning around to look for the unwelcome intruder. Near their trailers they spotted a group of camera-crewmembers, who seemed to return from a late-night meeting, probably testing out the light on certain locations._

_Miranda and Michelle looked at each other silently. Both women could sense the disappointment radiating from the other. It had been one of too many missed opportunities to do what they both obviously longed for, and right now their plans seemed to be thwarted as well._

_Michelle sighed and threw Miranda an apologetic look. “See you at work then?” she asked with a smile, but Miranda could still hear the sadness in her tone. She nodded and pulled the woman into one last hug, even though it didn’t last as long as when they were alone in the parking lot._

_“See you tomorrow.” She replied and smiled at the brunette, trying to cheer her up. Michelle returned her smile briefly, then turned around and walked in the direction of her trailer. Miranda could see her shoulders slumping more than usual. With one last look at Michelle’s reclining form, she turned around and walked to her own trailer._

_When she was finally lying down in her bed, Miranda decided to send a quick text to her colleague. Michelle had looked so gutted when they got ‘caught’, that she felt a wave of empathy for the woman. She didn’t want her to be sad or go to bed with a frown, so she pulled out her phone and typed a short message._

**_Even though the ending didn’t go as planned, I’d still consider this evening wonderful. Even one of the best I’ve ever had. You’re wonderful, never forget that. Goodnight, Michelle. See you tomorrow. At least I hope so._ **

_She was just about to stand up and brush her teeth, when her phone beeped, announcing a new message from Michelle._

**_I must say, you are an expert at cheering people up. You’re a bloody gift to humanity. Sleep tight, Miranda. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow._ **

_The redhead smiled and sank back down on her cushions. She was feeling much better after the short exchange with Michelle. Knowing that she was able to cheer the woman up made her so happy, that the intrusion at the end of their evening didn’t seem as bad anymore._

_She reminded herself, that they still had plenty of time to talk before the hiatus. And who knows, Miranda thought, maybe we get a chance to talk at the wrap party. With that thought on her mind, she drifted into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of brown locks, red lips, and impossibly gorgeous blue eyes._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Everybody here wants you - Jeff Buckley
> 
> You can also listen to the whole playlist for this fic here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1uZuo5cSZhO5ByNUXVib7I?si=am7NU6ULTRGzZqbP6CjyBA
> 
> Hello there!  
> I'm back again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, life has been crazy. Isolation all alone in a big house is not good for my health apparently haha. But the next chapters will be uploaded sooner, because they're pretty much done already, I promise. This chapter is a little more explicit and I'm a bit anxious to post it lol. Originally, it looked a little different, but because my friend Dearqueen won the small competition on my last chapter, I put something in there just for her. I hope you all like it and that everyone is safe & healthy. Have a great day!

When she arrived at the venue of the wrap party, Michelle closed her eyes briefly and tried to calm her breathing. She was beyond nervous, even though she pretty much knew for sure that Miranda had some kind of feelings for her as well.

Still, previous relationships had ruined her self-confidence and she caught herself out on thinking about her past. People had always felt inclined to tell her awful things, aiming to crush her self-confidence. They claimed she had no ass, no lips, or way too much hair on numerous occasions, waltzing over her in the most gruesome ways. Michelle had always tried to ignore comments like that, but one day it became too much, and she had believed them.

When her mind drifted towards a rather self-destructive state, she shook her head violently. Stop it, Gomez, she told herself. Miranda is not like those people at all. She called you beautiful and pretty, why would she lie to you?

The brunette smiled at the memory of Miranda grabbing her face and trying to convince her she was breath-taking. That woman was a catch on so many levels, she just had to do anything to win her over. Her mind drifted to the last phone call she shared with the redhead, which made her grin involuntarily.

_It was a little over a week after their encounter in the lesbian bar. They hadn’t talked much in the meantime and Michelle was starting to worry. It was Wednesday evening, their wrap party would be on Saturday. She was pacing through her flat, feeling restless. How was she going to approach Miranda after they didn’t really talk that much these past few days? Was she not interested in speaking to her anymore?_

_Right as she was about to hit the shower to distract herself, her phone rang. When Michelle saw Miranda’s name on the display, her breath hitched. After waiting for an appropriate amount of time (she didn’t want to seem too eager), she picked up the phone._

_“Hi, Miranda.“_

_“Hey, you. How are you doing?“_

_“I’m okay. Was just thinking about Saturday night and what to wear.“ She lied. No way was she going to admit her nervous pacing to Miranda, who was literally the cause for her state of being._

_The redhead hummed on the other line. „I’m intrigued. What do you want to wear, then? Tell me.“_

_“I’m not sure yet. I was thinking about something fluttery, not too tight.“_

_“Too bad.“ The redhead purred. Michelle grinned. That was exactly what she was going for._

_“Would you suggest something different then, Miss Otto?“_

_“Well, I’d never prescribe you what to wear, even if I had a specific idea in mind, you know.“_

_“Hm, and what idea would that be?“ she teased, dropping her voice a few octaves. On the other line, she could hear Miranda sigh. Good, she thought._

_Her next words were whispered so quietly, that Michelle nearly didn’t get them. “Nothing at all.“_

_“I heard that.“ She breathed, not able to speak more clearly. Her voice felt like it was squeezed out of her throat, leaving it gravelly and raspy._

_“In my defence,” Miranda husked, „you have a gorgeous body.“_

_Michelle shuddered at that, but she quickly composed herself, hiding what the redhead really did to her with nothing but a few words. “Why thank you, Miranda. Even though you haven’t seen all of it.“_

_She could hear Miranda laugh at the other end, which made her grin like an idiot. “There’s still time,” she finally purred, leaving Michelle completely dumbstruck._

_She took a moment to breathe deeply and collect herself, before retorting cheekily: “And who even says that you will have the privilege to see all of it? Getting a bit cocky there, huh?”_

_Miranda chuckled darkly. “Oh please, Michelle. You basically ripped my clothes off with your eyes in that bar.”_

_Michelle breathed in sharply at Miranda's bluntness. The redhead was getting under her skin way too easy for her liking. “Damn, how are you suddenly so bold?”_

_“I guess it’s because you’re not here physically. It’s definitely easier when you’re not sitting next to me.” Michelle could hear in the tone of her voice that Miranda was grinning on the other end of the line, which made her smirk in return._

_“And where would you like me to sit instead, huh?”_

_Miranda hummed thoughtfully. “I have a few ideas.”_

_“Tell me.”_

_“On my face, for instance.”_

_Michelle felt the breath being knocked out of her at Miranda's words. It was like someone punched her in the stomach. “OH MY GOD, Miranda, you can’t just say things like that! You’re killing me!” She could feel her breathing picking up speed now, her heart pounding like it wanted to free itself from her chest._

_Miranda just chuckled throatily at Michelle's state of shock. “That was not my intention. I need you alive.”_

_“For what? Sitting on your face?!” Michelle internally cursed herself that her voice came out that high-pitched._

_“Yes.” Miranda husked and Michelle could practically picture the look on her face, a smirk most certainly tugging at those delicious red lips. The brunette took a moment to breathe. She would not be overpowered that easily._

_“Well… how could I ever refuse such a tempting offer?”_

_“You shouldn’t.”_

_Michelle couldn't help but shudder at Miranda's bossy tone. As much as she adored the woman's shyness, she couldn't help but be incredibly attracted to this side of the redhead. When the woman in question cleared her throat, indicating that it was Michelle's turn to speak, the brunette quickly replied:_

_“And I wouldn’t refuse, by the way. But what would you get from all of this? Little old me smothering you to death with my big fat ass?”_

_Miranda laughed at the other end of the line, the genuine and unrestrained laugh Michelle had become so fond of over these past few months._

_“I can imagine worse ways to die.” The brunette could still hear the smile in Miranda's voice, which made her grin involuntarily._

_“Is that so?”_

_“Certainly. But if you’re so concerned about my wellbeing and enjoyment of the situation, you could always return the favor, you know?”_

_Michelle hesitated. Did Miranda imply what she thought she did? Or did she mean something else? The brunette couldn't quite place Miranda's tone without seeing her facial expression. Then again, talking on the phone made her bolder as well. Fuck it, she thought, before asking: “Like going down on you afterward?”_

_Miranda inhaled audibly, before responding: “Not afterward. I was thinking more or less simultaneously.”_

_“How so?”_

_“Have you never done 69 before, Michelle?”_

_The brunette gasped. She couldn't believe her ears. Miranda, who always seemed so well put together, talking like this made her sweat. Michelle could feel her arousal intensifying more and more. The image of Miranda and herself in that specific position made her dizzy with want, her insides flaring up with desire._

_“Of course," she finally breathed. "But the image of it has never turned me on as much as it does now, if I’m being honest.”_

_Miranda hummed. “I feel the same way. And I wish we were able to see each other right now.”_

_“Yeah… it seems that something always gets in the way when we want to spend time alone." Both women chuckled at that, thinking about all the interruptions they had experienced so far. "I’d do almost anything to be with you this very moment,” Michelle added._

_“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”_

_“You’re right. I’m sorry. But in another world, you’d be here with me now.” Miranda sighed at those words. She sounded thoughtful, but also frustrated._

_“God, Michelle, you have no idea how much I want that. How I want to rip your clothes off…”_

_The brunette could feel a burst of electricity going straight between her legs at those words. “Fuck, Miranda… you’re not making this easier..." She clenched her thighs together to simmer down her arousal. "How am I supposed to look you in the eyes on Saturday and not picture you doing exactly that?”_

_The redhead chuckled darkly. “I don’t see any problem there. And I think you’d look lovely with a blush on your face when that happens.”_

_Michelle grinned at that. If Miranda knew that a blush exactly like that was painting her cheeks this very moment, she'd never hear the end of it. She sighed. “You’re definitely having too much fun riling me up.”_

_“Are you now?” Miranda rasped, her tone making Michelle's heart flutter._

_“Am I what?” she retorted defiantly._

_“Riled up?”_

_Michelle hummed before dropping her voice to a low purr. “You bet your delicious ass I am.”_

_Miranda laughed at that, before Michelle could hear her humming to herself._

_“What?”_

_“I’m just thinking," the redhead drawled. "Would you like to be on top or under me?”_

_Michelle could feel her heart stop beating for a second in her chest. The images Miranda was painting in her mind made her near the point of insanity at rapid speed. She couldn't remember a time in her life where she had been this turned on from words alone. Still, she didn't want to give Miranda all the power, so she decided to tease her back for once._

_"_ _Honestly? I don’t usually like to be under someone that much, but I love the idea of you on top of me, grinding your hips shamelessly, dripping wet, just for me…”_

_Miranda let out a moan at that, making Michelle bite her lip to not to the same. “Fuck, Michelle…”_

_“Would you like that, Miranda?” she husked, purposely lowering her voice a few octaves._

_“I think you know.” Michelle was delighted to hear that Miranda's breath had quickened, so she decided to take her teasing a little further._

_“I’d like to hear you say it, my dear.”_

_The redhead sighed heavily. “Yes, Michelle, I would love to do exactly what you just suggested."_

_“Good to know. And what now?”_

_“Now I want you to think about doing all we’ve talked about for the next few days, anticipating what is to come. Or who, for that matter.”_

_Both women laughed at that. Michelle couldn't help but keep grinning, even as their laughter faded. It felt so good to talk to Miranda, even though she could be such a tease. The line was silent for a while. The brunette could hear her colleague breathe at the other end, most likely gathering her thoughts. Good, she thought. At least I'm not the only one affected by the situation. But when Miranda spoke next, Michelle felt her heart drop to her stomach in a matter of seconds._

_“But I don't only want you to think about the future, Michelle. I also want you to picture me right now, at this moment, dripping wet for you. I want you to touch yourself while thinking about me, getting relief for that pent up tension, but knowing that no orgasm you’re having will ever compare to the ones I’ll be giving you when we’re finally alone...”_

_Michelle gasped loudly. Hearing Miranda talk like that sent her thoughts into overdrive. The brunette had trouble getting her breathing under control. She was panting for real now, images flooding her brain at rapid speed. “Fuck, Miranda, I’m-“_

_“See you on Saturday, Michelle.”_

_With that, the line clicked, and Miranda was gone._

_„Bitch,” Michelle laughed and settled back on the sofa. Her mind was full of images now, all including Miranda in different positions and various degrees of clothing. She clenched her thighs together, trying to simmer down her arousal, but she could still feel her thighs slipping against each other._

_With a sigh, she leaned back and settled comfortably in her pillows. „Fuck it,” she whispered into the room and slid her hand into her pants, stroking herself lightly. Unsurprisingly, she was dripping wet._

_The brunette closed her eyes and moaned softly, imagining Miranda's slender fingers on her body. With her fingertips, she circled her bundle of nerves, teasing and edging herself to the point of desperation._

_"Fuck,” she exclaimed and threw her head back, her movements becoming more frantic. When she plunged two fingers into herself, the sensations nearly overwhelmed her. Thousands of butterflies went lose in her lower belly, making her pant violently. With the image of Miranda's lips on her ear, whispering sweet nothings, she clenched around her fingers and came hard, leaving a little pool of her juices on the couch._

_"Damnit, woman," she sighed and let herself fall back, enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Play with fire – Sam Tinnesz, Yacht Money  
> Listen to my playlist for this fic here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1uZuo5cSZhO5ByNUXVib7I?si=GR2t_H9sRcqtVAQgtdrgGw
> 
> Good evening everybody. Well, at least it’s evening in Canada. I’ve been quite sick these past few days, which gave me the opportunity to work on this chapter, yay! That is probably the only positive thing about my current situation, though lol. I forgot how absolutely not fun it is to have a fever when it’s boiling hot outside. But I’ll manage.  
> I know it's been quiet around me these past few weeks. But a lot has been happening and I wanted to take some time for myself to deal with it. It was my birthday a week ago and even though I've never been someone who gets homesick, being thousands of kilometers away from your friends and family has been hard for me, especially on that day. But I'm back on track now. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! We’re slowly getting there. Stay safe everyone!

After walking across the red carpet, Miranda entered the building where their wrap party would take place. The redhead could feel her heart hammering in her chest, so she tried to calm down by using breathing techniques she once learned when she had dealt with panic attacks in the past. On her way upstairs, she met Jaz and Gavin and embraced them, grateful for the short distraction. They chatted for a while before entering the room of the party, where loud music blasted through the speakers. Almost everyone was there already, Miranda noticed, as she quickly scanned the room. Everyone except for the one person she was really looking forward to seeing.

"Hey, Miranda!" Lucy shouted across the room. Miranda turned around and spotted her friend, smiling and slowly making her way through the crowd.

"You look a delight this evening," the blonde remarked and grinned at her friend. "If I wasn't so damn straight, I'd definitely hit on you." She winked, and Miranda blushed. Lucy had no idea that she had planned to do exactly that, just with another woman. The image of Michelle and her dancing together in the lesbian club flashed through her mind and the redhead shivered slightly. _Calm down, you idiot_ , she admonished herself. _Now is not the time for this!_

So, Miranda tried to put her raging thoughts on hold for now and smiled at her colleague. "Thank you, Luce. You look great as well."

The blonde chuckled and pulled the redhead into her arms, hugging her. "I'm glad you're here, I was just- blimey!" she exclaimed, pulling away and gaping at something behind Miranda.

"God Lucy, what got you so excited, who could possibly-" she slowly turned around and her words got stuck in her throat.

In the doorway was Michelle, looking like an unholy vision. Her black dress was sinfully short, ending at the middle of her gorgeous thighs. She had a rather modest cleavage, but her top was so tight that there was little to the imagination what was underneath. The dress had long sleeves, accentuating the muscles of her biceps in a way that made Miranda weak in her knees.

"Damn," Lucy whispered, and Miranda had never agreed more with her friend. _Damn indeed_ , she thought. Michelle looked so beautiful, that she wondered why she was still breathing. Especially when the woman approached them slowly, slithering through the crowd like a cat.

"Good evening, Spellmans," she purred and leaned forward, giving the redhead a small kiss on the cheek, before pulling Lucy in a quick hug. Miranda thought she was going to pass out, the small action alone had her pulsing in the middle of all her colleagues. She had to get herself together before anyone noticed her state.

"How are you tonight?" Michelle asked in a saccharine tone, knowing full well, how her voice was affecting the redhead. Miranda swallowed, her throat was suddenly feeling very dry. She tried to compose herself, though, and forced a smile, not giving Michelle the chance to intimidate her.

"I'm good." Her voice came out quieter than she intended, and Miranda could see an expression of pure joy on her colleague's face. Michelle moved closer to the redhead and rasped with a low whisper: "I didn't quite get that. What were you saying?" Her grin said the opposite of her words. She had understood exactly what Miranda said, but she willfully wanted to get her flustered.

Lucy coughed awkwardly and excused herself from the scene, genuinely confused why her friends were behaving so strangely. She didn’t give the matter much thought, though, and joined Chance and Kiernan on the dance floor. The blonde girl smiled at her, but her attention seemed to be on Miranda, her gaze wandering to the redheaded woman every now and then.

Meanwhile, Michelle tried her best not to hungrily eye Miranda's body from head to toe. The redhead was wearing a burgundy dress with lace applications and a plunging neckline. The fabric hugged her curves in a way that made the brunettes’ mouth go dry. She looked stunning, especially with a blush that prominent on her cheeks. At the sight of the reddened skin, spreading all the way down to Miranda's collar bones, the brunette had to force her eyes away. She straightened up and adjusted her hair with one hand. She wasn't going to let Miranda's beauty distract her, she was on a mission after all. 

Grinning, Michelle took her colleague's hand and brought it to her lips, leaving a small kiss on top of it. Miranda's eyes widened and she took a deep breath.

"Milady," Michelle purred, and the redhead was sure she was going to faint. How could a human voice be so impossibly sexy? She could feel the effect of that low gravel go straight between her legs, where her panties stuck uncomfortably to her skin.

The brunette, on the other hand, was brimming over with mirth at the sight before her. Miranda's blush had fully traveled down to her cleavage, painting her skin with red blotches, like blood on a white canvas. At that thought, she lightly shook her head. _Honestly, Gomez, what are you, a poet?_

A thumb caressing the palm of her hand interrupted her thoughts and she lifted her gaze to Miranda. She was smiling while watching their joined hands. 

"You look stunning tonight," the redhead breathed and bit her lip unconsciously. Michelle's eyes were glued to the action - she wanted nothing more than to kiss that red mouth until she needed to catch her breath. She smirked and squeezed Miranda's hand.

"Why thank you, dear." The redhead blushed even more at the nickname, making Michelle grin. "Says the ravishing beauty right in front of me," she added and winked.

Miranda gasped at that and took a step back, suddenly very aware of their proximity. Michelle let go of her hand and watched the redhead, waiting for her to speak. She couldn't help herself, though, and let her gaze wander to Miranda’s cleavage. The dress she was wearing was extremely low cut, which made her mouth water. When she looked up again, Miranda was staring at her, breathing heavily.

"Excuse me for a second," she blurted out and hurried toward the direction of the bathroom, leaving a smug Michelle behind. She considered her next step for a moment before quickly following the redhead. Fortunately, the restroom door wasn't locked yet, so she swiftly entered the room. Before she could turn the lock, though, a soft voice invaded the silence. 

"Do you always sneak into private bathrooms like that or can you just not stand a moment apart from me?"

Michelle froze mid-action and felt her breath hitch in her throat. The teasing tone in Miranda's voice did things to her lower belly, which seemed to be on fire suddenly. Turning around, the brunette fixed her eyes on her colleague. Miranda was leaning casually against the counter, her slender legs on full display. The sight of them made Michelle's mouth go dry. She swallowed and hoped the redhead didn’t notice. 

“Well?” Michelle felt like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar as Miranda looked at her with an amused smile around her lips. 

She quickly pulled herself together and smirked, trying to cover up her insecurity. “Look, I have special permission to enter every bathroom with a pretty woman inside," she joked.

Miranda gaped at her, not believing her ears at the cheek Michelle was displaying. Then, her expression changed, and she chuckled.

“Fair enough. Let's just hope that I'm the only woman you follow.”

It was Michelle’s turn to look baffled, which made them both laugh. It was ridiculous how they always took turns to make each other flustered, no one ever having the upper hand. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and it was getting hard to breathe.

When their laughter ebbed away, both women suddenly became aware of how close they had gotten. Michelle cleared her throat, a little uncomfortable at their vicinity now. They stared at each other silently, neither of them knowing what to do.

Miranda’s thoughts were racing, and she couldn’t stop her heart from pounding violently in her chest as she glanced at Michelle’s lips. She blushed and averted her gaze, suddenly embarrassed.

The brunette smiled, comprehending her colleague’s struggle. They had been doing this dance for quite some time now, but neither of them was brave enough to make the first move. 

Michelle sighed. She longed to feel Miranda’s embrace, hold her close, and never let her go. She wanted to kiss the woman, caress her, make love to her. All those feelings overwhelmed her and threatened to bubble to the surface. She never considered herself bold, even if people deemed her so. But when Miranda finally looked up again, her eyes so full of longing, the brunette decided to finally be brave.

She took a step towards the redhead, softly taking her hand and pulling her closer. Miranda gasped and swayed a little at the sudden movement, but Michelle steadied her. They looked at each other, neither of them saying a word. Miranda could smell Michelle’s breath on her face, a hint of Whiskey and Mint, which made her yearn to taste her.

Both women simultaneously leaned forward, closing their eyes and inching closer, when they suddenly heard a knock on the door.

“Someone in there? Miranda?” Kiernan shouted. She sounded worried. Miranda and Michelle looked at each other, silently contemplating to ignore the girl and hoping she would give up. 

But of course, their wish didn’t come true. The moment they saw the doorknob turn, both women practically jumped back, quickly trying to compose themselves, while creating as much distance between them as possible. A certain feeling of déjà vu overcame them – the last time they had jumped back like that from a similar situation had been merely two weeks ago in the parking lot.

“Hey, guys, what are you doing here?” Kiernan slurred, obviously a little tipsy. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her before looking at both women questioningly. 

“Well, Kiki, I hate to break it to you, but sometimes people have to relieve themselves in an establishment like that,” Michelle stated sarcastically. 

Kiernan’s eyes widened at Michelle’s tone. “Woah, no need to be sassy.”

Miranda gently patted Michelle's shoulder from behind and that seemed to bring the brunette to her senses.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snarled at you.”

“It’s alright. What about you, Miranda? You’re being awfully quiet.” 

The redhead snapped her gaze to the blonde girl before her, forcing a smile. “Everything’s perfect, Kiki, thank you.”

“I don’t believe you. You look pale. Michelle, doesn’t she look pale?”

“Well, I believe Miranda isn’t very tanned, to begin with, don’t you think?”

That comment earned her a swat on the shoulder from the redhead. She chuckled and held her hands in apology. “Sorry, that was mean.”

“Don’t worry.” Miranda’s smile was genuine now. Her cheeks had reddened a tinge, but Kiernan didn’t seem to notice. Instead, she studied Miranda’s expression carefully.

“It’s the divorce, isn’t it? Did that rough you up tonight?” 

Miranda stared at Kiernan with her lips slightly parted, clearly not feeling comfortable with that topic. So, Michelle decided to intervene.

"All right, darling, that’s enough,” she stated and laughed awkwardly, trying to relieve the tension building in the room. “Do you also want to know what kind of underwear she wears or are we done here, little one?" she said with raised eyebrows and a sarcastic smile. 

"Well... no... sorry guys, I was just worried. See you inside then?"

"Sure," both women said in unison, chuckling lightly at their synchronicity. 

When Kiernan left the bathroom, Miranda took a deep breath and splashed herself with a bit of water from the sink. 

“You okay?” Michelle asked cautiously and put a hand on the woman’s lower back, gently stroking her with her fingers. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn’t prepared to talk about my ex-husband when my mind was in a totally different place mere moments before.” She grinned and bit her lip.

Michelle's eyes were glued to the action and she suddenly felt very hot. “Well, she can be quite noisy, that one. But I’d like to go back to the thing you said about your mind being somewhere.” She smirked and raised her eyebrow, challenging her colleague to elaborate on her thoughts.

“Oh, you know, we ought to get back inside. People will start to miss us, don’t you think?” Miranda’s voice was full of mischief as she raked her eyes slowly over Michelle’s form. 

“But—” the brunette tried to argue, however, Miranda put a finger on her lips to silence her. 

“We really need to get back. But we’ll have plenty of time to… talk… later.” She winked. “Until then..."

Miranda moved and slowly pushed Michelle against the bathroom counter, leaning in closely. "Black lace, by the way," she rasped seductively. The brunette shivered at Miranda's low voice, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion at her words.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

The redhead smirked and leaned in to whisper into her ear: "My underwear. Black lace." Emphasizing the last word with a purr, Miranda abruptly took a few steps back and winked at Michelle, a devious grin plastered on her face.

"See you inside then," she breathed, and in an instant, she was gone.

Michelle released a shaky breath and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. The redhead's words had made her sweat with anticipation and lust. Looking in the mirror, she laughed at herself and the red blotches that were plastered all over her neck. 

Never in a lifetime did she believe that someone could get her that flustered. Then again, Miranda Otto wasn't just someone. And with that thought, the brunette left the bathroom. She had to find the woman and lure her into a dark alley, an abandoned corridor, a spare room, or anywhere else, where she could have her to herself and where they would finally not be disturbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Can't help falling in love with you - Elvis Presley
> 
> Hello hello hello! I'm back. It's been a crazy few weeks. I have been camping with my friends for a couple days - we had the best time. I could've done without my time in the hospital afterwards, though. Apparently my autoimmune disease does not agree with mosquito bites, which is why I was barely able to walk for one and a half weeks now. Fuuuun times. Especially when you're an international student and just want to see a doctor, because you're scared, as your foot is swollen three times your normal size, but then everybody turns you down and sends you away. Loved it, 10/10. That is also the reason why I was behind on responding to comments on this fic, I'm very sorry about that. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. Have fun ;)
> 
> (There is a sliiight plot hole here, so let me fix it this way: I have described Michelle in a taxi driving to the party venue in previous chapters... Let's just say she was somewhere else to get dressed lol. You'll get it when you read this. I'm new to fanfiction writing, so please forgive me that tiny mistake :P)

After about 10 minutes Michelle spotted her favorite redhead among the crowd. She laughed at Miranda doing silly dances with Chance and Lucy, jumping around while clutching the arms of her co-stars. Michelle couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of her. Her heart was fluttering and she didn't realize her feet were moving on their own accord until they stopped right in front of Miranda. 

The redhead grinned at her and gently took her hand to invite her into the Spellman circle. Michelle felt her hand tingle at the spot Miranda was touching her. Millions of butterflies were moving frantically in her lower abdomen, brimming with anticipation and seemingly waiting to be set free. 

When she looked up and her blue eyes met the green ones she became to adore so much, time seemed to stop around them. People kept moving, talking, and dancing, but in this moment, only Miranda and Michelle were present.

Unconsciously, Michelle’s gaze dropped to the deep red lips in front of her. Although the motion was short, Miranda still noticed and couldn't keep herself from blushing, while she licked her lips, swallowing hard. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and she was glad the music was loud enough for Michelle not to notice. The air between both women seemed to vibrate with electricity now and the redhead could feel herself being drawn to the brunette.

Just as she was about to move closer to her, the screech of a microphone cut through the tension like a lightning bolt and Miranda awoke out of her trance when she heard Kiernan giggling: "Sorry guys, I know you want to dance, and I want you to, but I thought that we should also validate our fellow couples. So, grab your loved or soon-to-be-loved ones and enjoy this song!"

Like being pulled by marionette strings Miranda and Michelle looked at each other. The brunette smiled shyly, and the redhead returned it before averting her eyes with a blush as ‘Can't help falling in love with you’ by Elvis Presley softly played through the speakers. 

"How fortunate," Michelle mumbled and laughed gently before holding her hand out for Miranda to take it. "Shall we dance?" She whispered while fixing her gaze on the woman before her. Miranda blushed even more, but she still took Michelle’s hand and gently pulled her close, until their bodies touched. Both women gasped at the close contact, again feeling the electricity which seemed to fill the whole room to the brim.

Miranda felt her body shiver due to their proximity and she hoped that the brunette didn't notice her state of being. Michelle, on the other hand, found it very hard to focus her gaze on her colleague’s eyes. When the redhead smiled at her, her gaze dropped to those luscious lips again and she could feel the wind being knocked out of her, making it hard to breathe properly.

Images flew to Michelle’s mind and made her subtly rub her thighs together - Miranda leaning against a wall, eyes closed, and neck bent with Michelle’s lips on her throat. Miranda spread out on a bed with brunette locks between her thighs. Miranda sitting on top of her, grinding her hips on her face in a frenzy. Miranda... no! Michelle shook her head. She had to keep it together!

Meanwhile, said redhead looked at her colleague, who had the loveliest blush on her face and seemed to be in another dimension, her breathing heavy and erratic. Miranda could feel Michelle’s hot breath on her face, and it ignited something akin to hellfire in her core. As she watched the brunette's blush turn beet red at a certain train of thought, she gently squeezed the other woman's hip. 

"Michelle, are you okay?" The brunette startled and snapped back to reality with a gasp, looking rather shocked. Miranda stroked her arm reassuringly and asked: "Where have you been just now?" 

Michelle blushed even more at the question and tried to make up a quick white lie to save her dignity. "I'm sorry, I was just distracted. How do you like the party?" She tried to deflect the suspicious redhead and laughed nervously. At the sight of Miranda's smirk, though, the next wave of laughter got stuck in her throat. 

"You know what I think, Michelle?" Miranda asked, leaning forward just a little, but enough for Michelle’s breath to quicken.

"I think you were fantasizing about me just now,” she whispered in her ear. "And while I find that very flattering, you’re not exactly subtle." With that, she quickly nibbled at Michelle’s earlobe and then leaned back as if nothing had happened. 

"I... you..." the brunette stuttered and internally cursed herself for behaving like a lovestruck teenager. She straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath, and looked at her colleague who still seemed a little smug. That won’t do, she thought. As the song in the background came to an end, an idea crossed her mind. She would be damned if she remained the only one being hot and bothered in this situation. 

Without warning, she took Miranda's hand, who let out a surprised yelp, and swirled her around until the redhead lost her balance. She swayed dangerously and just as she was about to fall, Michelle caught her, pulling her close to her body. 

“Gotcha!” the brunette smirked and leaned down until she hovered just above Miranda's neck. "You think you're so clever getting me horny in the middle of a crowd without being able to do something about it," she whispered. "But guess what: my apartment is just around the corner."

At that, she could feel Miranda's breath hitch in her throat, which made her smile triumphantly. "How... convenient." The redhead breathed and lowered her gaze to Michelle’s lips.

"Indeed, it is. So, why don't we stop dithering and finish what we both long for? I certainly can't wait to finally hear you scream my name." With that, she leaned down and licked a stripe from Miranda's collar bone to her ear, before whispering seductively: "Let's go." 

The redhead let out a tiny moan, barely audible to someone else, but Michelle heard it due to their proximity. A shiver went down her spine and she had to calm her breathing. With a quick and skilled move, the brunette pulled Miranda back up into a standing position and both women hastily said good-bye to their friends before rushing out of the room.

Lucy scrunched her nose and blinked in confusion. “What was _that_ all about?”

“I really don’t know,” Chance laughed. “Did you see Michelle licking Miranda's neck? That was hot.”

“Agreed. Do you think they got something going on then?”

“Well, my naïve little friend, what did it look like to you? Like they are now on their way to build sandcastles?”

“Touché. I just hope they know what they’re doing,” the blonde murmured with a concerned look on her face.

“They certainly do, Luce, they’re adults. Let them have a little fun!”

“You’re right. Miranda has been going through a lot lately, I think she deserves someone to… look after her," Lucy said with a devious grin.

Chance just raised his eyebrows and laughed at his colleague’s cheekiness. “I’m definitely looking forward to hearing _that_ story.” he grinned and winked at his friend. 

“Same.” the blonde admitted and with that they resumed their dancing routine, now inviting Kiernan and Ross to their inner circle, smiling conspicuously to one another occasionally.

Meanwhile, Miranda and Michelle tried their best to not pounce on each other while there were still around other people. They slithered through the crowd of their dancing colleagues, occasionally shouting a good-bye to their friends. When they finally reached the exit, Miranda felt someone tugging at her wrist and reluctantly turned around. At the sight of Richard smirking at her, she breathed deeply and forced a smile.

“Richard, where have you been all evening?”

Next to her, she could feel Michelle fidgeting impatiently. The brunette looked like she wanted to murder Richard right in front of everybody. Miranda felt the corners of her mouth twitch at the adorable eagerness of the brunette. However, she couldn’t help but feel a pressing need herself to get rid of Richard. Especially, when she felt Michelle’s hand subtly but urgently squeeze her hip.

“I got held up by my agent, she wanted to discuss another job with me. I told her about the party, but she’s very demanding. Are you two leaving already?” he asked with a frown.

“Yep, still got other things to attend to. I’m a busy woman, you know…” Miranda chuckled at Michelle’s sharp remark and playfully nudged her shoulder.

“And what’s your excuse, Sister Spellman?” Richard rasped in his Blackwood voice, raising an eyebrow and smirking nonchalantly at the redhead. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Your Excellency,” Miranda flirtatiously retorted with a husky voice. Next to her Michelle’s breathing came out rather erratic. When she looked at the brunette, she could feel her lower abdomen pull tightly together. Michelle’s face was a deep red and she seemed ravenous. The redhead couldn’t help but feel a little triumphant at her colleague’s blatant jealousy. 

“We shall be on our way, Richard.” She said and chuckled, as Michelle immediately pulled her away. “Have a lovely evening,” she shouted over her shoulder to a confused Richard. 

They walked out of the building in silence, but Miranda could feel the tension of the woman next to her, as they rounded the street corner. For a second, she feared that she had gone too far with her flirting when suddenly Michelle grabbed her and pushed her against the nearest wall. 

“You’re such a fucking tease, Miranda,” she growled in her ear. “Speaking in that Zelda tone with a man who clearly desires you off-screen as well. You should know the effect it has on people.” With that, she bit Miranda's earlobe hard. 

The redhead gasped out of surprise and felt a shudder going through her whole body as Michelle’s hot breath tickled her neck. “I don’t know what you mean,” she breathed and tried to free herself, but Michelle firmly held her in place with her body. 

The redhead could feel her heart pounding violently and wondered if Michelle was able to feel it. “Richard and I are friends, nothing more. He knows I’m not interested in – “

She was cut off by Michelle starting to spread featherlight kisses on her neck. At the touch of the brunette’s lips, she could feel her whole body responding. Heat emanated from her core and she felt herself tremble with anticipation. 

Michelle didn't respond to her squirming and continued to kiss her neck, relentlessly firing the redhead’s imagination of what could happen next to an unbearable level. In no time, Miranda was a throbbing mess under Michelle’s lips and the brunette could not hide her smirk anymore as she pushed her leg between the redhead’s thighs. 

Miranda gasped and closed her eyes at the contact. Her lower abdomen coiled together almost painfully at the overload of sensations coursing through her body. The pressure of Michelle's leg made her see stars and momentarily robbed her of her breathing. 

She could feel just how wet she was as Michelle began to gently move her leg against her center. “Someone’s impatient,” the brunette rasped in her ear and slowly licked Miranda’s earlobe while letting her hands explore the redhead’s body. Her left hand stroked her colleague’s neck, while her right hand brushed against Miranda’s chest ever so lightly. Michelle could feel her erect nipples through the thin fabric of her dress, which made her exhale sharply.

Miranda swallowed and finally found her voice to answer. “ _You_ are the one who pushed me against a wall,” she breathed against Michelle’s neck. “For outsiders, _you’d_ look like you were impatient.” She smirked and with a deep breath prepared herself for her final blow: “Then finally fucking act like it.”

Not a second later Michelle’s lips crashed with her own and Miranda had to steady herself on the wall to not fall due to the brunette’s urgency. The already blazing fire in her belly erupted into an explosion of sensations, coursing through her veins and making her head swim. Michelle's lips on hers were urgent, demanding, yet incredibly soft. She moaned lightly and pulled the brunette even closer until there was not an inch of space left between them.

They kissed hungrily for what seemed like hours, until Miranda gently licked Michelle’s lips, begging for entrance. The brunette eagerly opened her lips and welcomed Miranda's tongue in her mouth. The feeling of finally kissing the woman she had lusted after for weeks nearly overpowered her. Not in her wildest had she imagined that kissing Miranda would feel like this - tender yet passionate and entirely addictive.

Clutching each other, both women massaged each other’s tongues hungrily, fighting for dominance with full force in the process. Miranda moved her hand and tangled it in Michelle’s voluminous hair before tugging slightly, making the brunette pull away with a gasp.

Miranda didn’t give her time to recover, though, and connected their lips once again. Her hands stroked Michelle’s back up and down and finally landed on her backside, roughly kneading her flesh. At that, the brunette growled darkly, the vibrations on her lips going straight to Miranda's core. She moaned wantonly and rubbed herself against Michelle's thigh.

Finally coming to her senses, the brunette pulled away with a gasp, breathing heavily and biting her lower lip. Miranda’s eyes were glued to the action and she gulped, wishing to be the lip her colleague would sink her teeth in.

“We should go,” Michelle breathed and lightly caressed Miranda's chest with her hands. 

“Yeah..." the redhead husked, not yet trusting her voice. "Didn’t you say something about your apartment being around the corner?” She absentmindedly raked her nails over Michelle's backside, where her hands still lingered after their heavy make-out session. 

Michelle breathed deeply at the touch and tried to get herself together. “Actually...” she whimpered, surprised at how breathless she was, “we’re standing right under my kitchen window.” 

At the sight of her colleague’s confused look, she couldn’t help but laugh. Miranda’s frown was too adorable as she tried to put the pieces together.

“Why didn’t you wait for us to be inside? It seems that we’re quite literally 5 feet away from your apartment.”

“Well, you didn’t really make it easy for me to control myself. Wandering around with a dress like _that_ and speaking in _that_ tone. I couldn’t help myself. You’re too hot for your own good.” 

At that Miranda blushed furiously and looked to the ground, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“You’re clearly exaggerating,” she spoke under her breath, not daring to look at the women she desired beyond all measure. But Michelle wasn’t having it. She gently put her fingers on the redhead’s chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look into her eyes.

“ _Clearly,_ ” she stated, picking up her colleague’s phrase from before, “you have no idea how gorgeous you really are, Miranda.” She smiled and caressed the redhead’s cheek with her thumb. “You’re an intelligent woman, but in this case, you seem to be slow on the uptake.” 

She chuckled when she saw Miranda’s expression at that and held her hands up in defence, demonstrating that she wasn’t serious about that last part. 

“You’re one to talk,” Miranda mumbled, looking at Michelle with uncertainty in her eyes, “you’re this funny and beautiful woman who gets along with everybody you meet. And everyone I’ve ever seen interact with you wants to be with you. Next to you, I feel like The Ugly Duckling.” Her voice broke at the end, and Michelle just stared at her unbelieving. 

“Is that what you think?” she whispered with a strained voice and took a step towards Miranda while lifting her chin up again. “Do you really believe that?”

The redhead looked at her with a sad expression in her eyes and to the brunette’s horror, she saw tears forming in those beautiful eyes.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, please.” She said softly and cupped Miranda’s face with both her hands, soothingly stroking her thumbs across the redhead’s cheeks. “Why would you ever think such a thing, Miranda? If anything, I’m the one who should be feeling insecure!” 

Miranda shook her head in disbelief and was about to say something when Michelle interrupted her. “No, please, let me talk first.” She gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Do you want to know what I thought when we first met?” she inquired and continued when the redhead nodded. 

“To be honest, I couldn’t think _anything_ at first, because I was just blown away by you. I couldn’t stop staring, because you were such a vision that day. You always are, by the way, but that’s not the point. You are _so_ beautiful, Miranda. And I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life, but the last weeks were amongst the happiest of my life and that’s because of you. There has never been a day where you didn’t make me laugh with your goofiness. There has never been a day where I wasn’t fascinated by your wit and intelligence or your strength, for that matter. The truth is, I just can’t keep up with you, I know that. And I know that I’m not playing in your league at all, so hear this: never think for a second that you are not worth anything or that you can’t keep up when really, you excel over everybody else.” 

Miranda had listened carefully to Michelle’s speech, her mouth slightly agape at the brunette’s words. She couldn’t believe her ears, hearing all these things about her from her colleague’s mouth. Internally, her emotions were boiling and ready to burst, so when the brunette was finished with her monologue, she couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Miranda pulled Michelle against her and crushed their mouths together, swallowing the surprised gasp emanating from the brunette. She tried to put all her emotions in the kiss and rather show than tell Michelle what those words meant to her. The redhead desperately clung to the woman, embracing her with a vigor and affection that left Michelle breathless. When she pulled away to gasp for air, she grinned at the panting redhead.

“What was that for?” 

“Everything. For you being amazing. For you being you.” 

They smiled at each other, foreheads touching and breaths mixing. When they had enough time to compose themselves, Miranda lightly trailed her hand down Michelle’s neck and arms, before asking shyly: “So, do you want to go inside now?”

Michelle grinned and nodded, giving her a lingering peck on the lips and turning around to unlock the door.


End file.
